A Decisão de Naru
by Maioki
Summary: Versão Cortada da fic Hentai de Titulo A Primeira vez. Uma história que narra sobre como Naru decidiu perder sua virgindade com Keitaro. Possui cenas levemente picantes.


**Love Hina **não me pertence! Pertence ao seu autor e essas coisas todas...

Essa Fic é a versão com cortes, Ecchi (Com cenas picantes, mas só - Não hentai) da versão original chamada "A Primeira Vez".

**A Decisão de Naru**

Assim como todo dia que se destina a ser especial aquele começou de uma forma bem comum. O sol nascendo, como em todos os dias desde que a Terra é Terra, lançando seus raios de luz bem lentos e calmos para clarear o dia especial que começava. Em vários lugares a mesma cena causava as mais diferentes reações, para aqueles que tinham que acordar cedo a cena causava um certo desconforto, para outros que esperam algo a mais do dia a cena se torna poética. Para Keitaro e Naru, a principio, a cena seria comum.

Keitaro abriu seus olhos com certa calma, mesmo tendo seu espírito tão agitado e sempre tão azarado com situações que lhe conferiam o título de pervertido e tarado naquele dia acordou com a alma em um estado agradável de serenidade. Talvez fosse apenas o começo do dia, mas adorou aquela sensação que duraria tão pouco. Olhou para seu lado e deu um sorriso um tanto tímido. Ela dormia profundamente. Já fazia um certo tempo que já dormiam na mesma cama e o mais impressionante é que em pouco tempo as outras habitantes pararam de fazer os comentários maldosos sobre o fato.

Antes de levantar o rapaz resolveu agir e, sem querer, acabar com a serenidade daquele amanhecer, a principio, tão calmo. Beijou o rosto de Naru de um jeito terno, porém logo seus olhos recaíram em um simples detalhe: O kimono dela. Aquela peça de roupa que estava tão desajeitado na moça e mostrava os seios quase de fora. Já tinha visto tal cena mais de uma vez, na verdade de olhada em olhada já conhecia a noiva de quase todos os ângulos possíveis e inclusive os mesmos ângulos com ela sem roupa. Mas a curiosidade e essa veia ousada e atenta que todo homem possui quando se trata do corpo feminino, falou mais alto e ele se colocou a observá-la de modo até inconsciente.

-Pretende encarar mais? – ela pergunta de súbito com os olhos ainda fechados.

O rapaz acorda de seu transe quase hipnótico e todo abobalhado faz sua habitual cara de choro e pede desculpa ajoelhado esperando não levar a, também, habitual porrada que ela sempre lhe aplicava com tanta propriedade:

-Perdão Narusegawa!

A garota, no entanto, apenas sorri de um modo contido, causando natural espanto.

-Você por acaso estava me apreciando enquanto eu dormia Keitaro?

-Sim... – ele responde vermelho.

-Isso você pode! – ainda sorri para ele – talvez até deva...

Feliz com a falta de uma bordoada matinal e surpreso com uma fala dessa o rapaz arrisca um beijo rápido na noiva. Sua mão direita acaricia a face esquerda dela, aproxima seu rosto com certa rapidez e apenas encosta seus lábios nos dela enquanto se distancia com um sorriso no rosto. Porém não foi o suficiente para Naru, antes mesmo de retornar para sua posição inicial ou fazer qualquer outra coisa ela joga-se em cima dele visando os lábios do noivo, não queria apenas um selinho, aquele dia ela queria algo a mais, algo muito mais profundo e profano.

Surpreso ele cai na cama ainda desfeita e parte de seu corpo no chão nu, em pouco tempo consegue retribuir o beijo voraz da namorada, um beijo aonde suas línguas dançavam juntas na boca um do outro. A sensação de toda a cena, aliada ao cheiro doce de morango que a garota tinha de um modo até natural em seus cabelos lisos e volumosos começou a excitar Keitaro de um modo diferente do comum. Seus braços envolveram a garota a principio nas costas quase visando um abraço, porém o mesmo a deixaria em uma posição desagradável, o que culminou para que ele descesse as mãos até os quadris, tão finos e delineados, de sua forma sensual.

Ela por sua vez parou o beijo percebendo a ousadia do namorado e, até como modo de facilitar para o mesmo passou uma das pernas por cima dele e o beijou de cima, ela logo percebeu algo de incomum na "região proibida" do namorado e se afastou assustada.

-Keitaro você...

-Desculpa! Não faço por querer... ele faz por conta própria...

Era uma sensação totalmente nova para ambos, nunca antes tinham entrado em tal estado de intimidade e tudo estava tão ao acaso que a deixou assustada e com certo receio, afinal ainda não tinham ido além dos beijos carícias, ainda faltava aquela peça chave que gera filhos e povoa o mundo. Como situação que desencadeia desesperança e quebra do clímax ela sai de cima dele, dá um sorriso bobo e diz que precisa ir ao banheiro. Quebra-se a expectativa e o momento.

Afetada pela total falta de coragem a garota se tortura enquanto uma lágrima discreta ameaça sair de seu olho. Odiava o fracasso e o mesmo acabava com ela. Por que simplesmente não conseguia ir adiante? Por que aquela sensação de medo justo na hora tão esperada? Queria ir mais a fundo, tinha até essa necessidade, mas o receio era tão grande assim? Andou derrotada pela pensão Hinata e uma figura em especial notou.

-Parece até que ta de ressaca, Naru.

-Kitsune? – Naru pergunta espantada tentando se recompor e colocar na cara um sorriso qualquer – não é nada disso é que... é que...

-Brigou com o Keitaro?

-Não! Não! Pelo contrário nós estamos bem, muito bem mesmo e...

-Naru, não me enrola – a mulher raposa diz com seu habitual sorriso com ar de quem já entendeu tudo.

-É que... eu to com um probleminha...

-Fala, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar?

Naru aproxima-se do ouvido da amiga e sussurra baixo para a mesma, com aquela mesma face de total vergonha por estar falando aquilo.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER SEX...

-Tem como você ser mais indiscreta? – Naru tapa a boca da amiga enquanto pergunta irritada.

A outra apenas sorri sem saber ao certo como reagir, mas logo se sente com uma certa obrigação de dar os sábios conselhos de sua vida.

-Olha Naru, na minha primeira vez doeu... mas assim, doeu muito mesmo... assim, foi até desagradável! E mais que isso, acho que foi insuportável! E...

-Obrigado pela ajuda... – vai saindo enquanto a outra ainda não termina seu discurso.

-Não! Espera Naru, ainda não terminei... – respira e como tem algo de muito importante para dizer conclui – mas passou rápido, acabou rápido!

-A dor? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Não, tudo mesmo, ele...ahn...foi tão rápido que acho que ele também devia ser inexperiente, durou um minuto se muito...

-...

-Mas a questão é, a dor passou... e agora é só prazer.

-Obrigado pelas dicas. – com um sorriso forçado.

-De nada, se precisar da um toque no celular que eu to saindo para uma festa e só volto amanhã.

-Mas o dia ta começando agora! – Naru pergunta espantada.

Mitsune da apenas um sorriso um tanto safado, pensa um pouco e responde:

-É mesmo, né? – e sai.

Ainda desolada e tentando achar sua resposta Naru caminha pela pensão quando avista Motoko tentando preparar, sem muito sucesso, seu café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Motoko.

-Bom dia... nossa Naru, parece até que você viu fantasma! Você tem algum problema?

"Ta tão na cara assim?" ela pensa desolada tentando novamente forçar um sorriso que apenas reforça mais sua cara de desolação.

-Diga Naru, o que a aflige? – a espadachim pergunta enquanto tira da panela um ovo mexido mal mexido e passado do ponto.

A garota lembra-se da conversa com Kitsune e chega à conclusão de que a dificuldade residia justamente em começar o ato.

-Eu tenho dificuldade em começar uma coisa que eu queria muito...

-Sei exatamente do que você está falando! – ela diz com propriedade.

-Naru, minha primeira vez não foi muito agradável, mas até hoje me lembro dela, foi especial.

-Motoko! Você? Mas eu sempre achei que você é...

-Pois é – falou sem prestar muita atenção – foi há muito tempo. Lembro perfeitamente, ele pegou nas minhas mãos de um jeito tão carinhoso que me fez ter certeza que era para ser aquele o meu destino.

-Nossa, então você sabia ser a pessoa certa?

-Claro! Apenas meu pai poderia.

Naru sente um frio percorrer sua espinha e fica imóvel tentando não imaginar mais nada e talvez interromper a conversação.

-Quando ele colocou em minhas mãos, nossa faz tanto tempo, eu lembro que me parecia tão reto, mas tinha uma leve inclinação, depois foram vários movimentos repetidos que ele me mandou fazer, acho que essa foi a parte mais penosa, mas depois disso veio apenas a alegria. E depois ele teve que ir e eu passei a fazer isso tendo minha irmã como mestra.

-Motoko... o que exatamente você ta falando?

-Oras, de como eu comecei a treinar Kendô o que mais seria?

Aliviados? Bem, eu fiquei pelo menos.

-Agradeço a dica – respondeu com um sorriso sincero no rosto para a kendoca.

-Mas para começar, seja lá o que for, é sempre preciso ter coragem, Naru! – e era justamente isso que lhe faltava e Naru sabia muito bem disso – Agora se você me dá licença tenho que correr para o treino.

-Você também vai sair? – Naru pergunta com quem não quer nada.

-Sim, mas é, hoje essa pensão vai ficar deserta, reparou? Pelo que eu sei a Shinobu foi ver os pais, a Kaolla voltou para o país para resolver umas questões dos pretendentes (sempre eles), a Haruka ta passeando com o Seta e com a Sarah, mas pelo que parece ambos estão sendo procurados pela polícia especial da Holanda pelo que eu entendi, ou algo assim e a Mutsumi teve também que fazer...algo com melancias e uma ilha... enfim, ta tudo tão deserto por aqui.

Pareceu até uma dica. Talvez uma pista especial de que deveria ser ali, naquele momento, naquele dia. Naru observou a kendoca saindo. Tentou pensar se deveria, afinal era uma moça de família, mas logo se lembrou como as famílias se formam, mas afastou da cabeça o pensamento de que ela havia nascido daquela forma. Olhou para a escada que dava para o quarto dos dois e a mesma pareceu-lhe convidativa e arriscada. Era agora uma questão de coragem, já havia tomado sua decisão. Da próxima vez não poderia fugir. Olhou novamente para a escada e arriscou o primeiro degrau. Quando se deu conta já havia passado até o terceiro. Agora era isso. Era agora ou nunca.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Como dito lá em cima essa versão é a versão cortada, na versão Hentai ela sobe as escadas e há a descrição do sexo em si e um finalzinho mais romântico entre os dois XD

Se tiver curiosidade de ver a versão Hentai é só procurar no meu perfil pela fic de nome "A primeira vez" que continua de onde essa parou e possui uma cena com linguagem um pouco mais picantes no quarto.

Abraços e espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
